Something to Prove
by Yurifan666
Summary: When Guy refuses to believe Luke when he says he loves another man, he's willing to do anything to prove his sexuality.. With their friendship on the line, the two friends find themselves with something to prove. **GUKE YAOI!** GuyxLuke
1. Chapter 1

Luke sat on his bed at the manor, no light shining through his open window during the moonless night. He crossed his arms angrily, still upset with Natalia for badgering him all day about manners and remembering his promises. He understood that she was trying to help, but he just wouldn't understand how everyone expected him to remember things he didn't even think he'd done.

"Stupid Natalia," he grumbled, sighing childishly.

"Still mad?" a familiar voice from the window asked, the sound of someone jumping into the room from the window seeming oddly loud in the quiet room.

"Guy!" Luke whispered happily, getting up from the bed to walk over to his childhood friend. "You took forever getting here," Luke grumbled, always quick to complain.

"Sorry, I-"

"I didn't ask for an excuse. Just sit with me." Luke sat on the bed once more, patting the space next time.

Guy sighed, a smile playing on his lips as he sat next to the hot headed teen. "Luke," he whispered, making sure to keep quiet lest someone hear them, "you said you had to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah," Luke said blankly, staring at the floor in an attempt to seem emotionless and uncaring, "Why do I have to marry Natalia?"

Guy swallowed uncomfortably, "Because. You two are engaged, you have been since-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Luke looked at Guy, irritation apparent on his face, "But I don't love her. I mean, she's like a friend to me," Luke explained, Natalia's face in his mind. He just couldn't ever see himself loving her.

"Luke, do you know what love is?" Guy asked softly, finding it ironic that he had to explain what love was to the person he happened to.

"Yes!" Luke snapped, "It's thinking about them constantly and being around them all the time. And worrying about them and stuff," he huffed out, turning his head indignantly.

"That's part of it. But don't you think you love Natalia," Guy insisted, hating that he had to become the person to push Luke towards Natalia.

"No. I think about her sometimes, but not all the time."

"You don't literally have to think about someone all the time to love them," Guy chuckled softly.

"Don't make fun of me!" Luke shouted, shattering the silence.

Guy quickly put a finger to Luke's lips, hushing him. They waited for several moments, then continued their conversation in hushed whispers. "I don't even miss her when she's gone. I just…don't care," Luke argued, pushing Guy's hand away from his face.

"Luke," Guy swallowed hard, wondering if he'd even get an answer to what he was going to ask, "is there anyone that you think you love? Maybe you don't love Natalia because there's someone else?"

Luke blushed slightly, opening his mouth as if to say something, then closing it again. "Well, there is someone I think about a lot. And I kind of care about."

Guy smiled softly, chuckling he asked, "Only kind of?"

"Shut up!" Luke crossed his arms angrily, sighing and muttering, "Okay, yeah, a lot. And I hate it when they're gone."

"Did you talk to her about it?" Guy's mind began to wander off on the possible candidates of who could be the person Luke supposedly loved. He never seemed interested in anyone but Van; yet his love for Van seemed almost fatherly.

"No…and it's…" Luke blushed once more, looking Guy in the eye and whispering sternly, "Well, you can't tell anyone the next part, alright?"

"Okay…" Guy answered, searching his friend's emerald eyes, his heart beating at the thought of finding out who the mysterious woman was.

"You have to promise," Luke insisted, holding out his pinky like a small child.

Guy smiled, unable to not notice the innocence that shined in his friend's eyes, and unable to deny that he loved that innocence. It was one of the many characteristics Guy had grown to love about Luke. He reached his hand out and latched their pinkies together, shaking them and whispering "Promise."

Luke pulled his hand away, a blush spreading across his face yet again as he began to speak. "I…I don't like a her. I like…a he," Luke said lamely.

"You're…gay?" Guy finished awkwardly, looking down at the floor as he felt himself blushing. "Are you sure you don't just like him as a friend? I mean…have you ever…you know," Guy glanced at Luke, hoping he'd understand.

"What?" Luke whispered, reaching a hand out to run along Guy's arm, "Have I ever what?" he pressed on.

"Had…sexual feelings for this guy?" Guy coughed awkwardly when Luke didn't respond, praying silently that Luke's parents had had this talk with their son.

"I don't think so," Luke admitted, blushing deeply, "I usually just think about light stuff with him…like little kisses or holding hands."

Guy smiled at the childlike mind his friend had. "So nothing else?"

Luke nodded, not wanting to go into detail about the dreams he had actually been having about the source of his feelings.

"Then how do you know you're gay? Maybe you just really like him. As a friend," Guy finished, praying he could push Luke back into the discussion of his marriage to Natalia. He could understand losing his love to Natalia, the woman who he was engaged to, but the thought of losing him to another guy who he might actually have feelings for. . .was something else entirely.

"Because!" Luke insisted, refusing to lose any battle as always.

"Well, until you're sure of which sex you like, you shouldn't go for the other gender. Besides, how can you know if you've never even been with a guy," Guy explained, struggling for an excuse.

"Then I'll prove it to you!" Luke growled, jumping Guy and shoving him on the bed, biting his neck roughly.

Guy gasped in pleasure, shock filling his body as Luke continued to kiss along his neck. He licked up to his ear, biting his lobe softly and whispering "See?"

"Th-this doesn't mean anything," Guy whispered, more to himself than Luke. "You can't just do things with another man and claim you're gay," he argued, now happy to have found an actual excuse.

Luke frowned, licking Guy's neck once more and enjoying the shudder he felt that ran through the blonde's body. "What if I like it, then?" Luke whispered huskily, grinding his hips down slightly.

"What are you suggesting?" Guy asked cautiously, his heart beat speeding up as Luke began to unbuckle his belt.

"Like you said, how can I know when I've never been with another guy?" Luke whispered, tossing Guy's belt to the floor where it landed with a soft thud. He then took a hold of Guy's hands, removing his gloves and licking his index finger seductively.

Guy's mouth dropped open as he stared at his childhood friend in surprise. Watching as he removed his finger and began to undress himself from his night clothes, revealing his toned abs. He then began to undress Guy, removing his vest and shirt that he still wore, tossing them to join the other clothing on the floor.

"Luke, you don't know what you're doing," Guy whispered as Luke began to lick down Guy's chest, stopping to lick around a nipple and toy with the other one in his hand. Luke bit his pink bud softly, licking it testily. "Mmm…L-Luke…stop," Guy moaned out, his growing erection becoming harder to ignore.

Luke stopped briefly, blowing cool air on the blonde's perk nipple and whispering, "I want you, Guy," followed by the red head grinding his hips down roughly, grinding their erections against each other.

Guy groaned again, bucking his hips up and creating more friction, then bringing his hips back down quickly in an attempt to compose himself. "Luke, please, stop," Guy whispered breathlessly, the thought of walking away from this seeming to become more and more farther away.

"You don't want me, do you?" Luke whispered, trying to mask his sadness but unable to from his close friend.

"That's not it," Guy admitted, trying to ignore his nether regions and keep his eyes on Luke's face, "I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Luke frowned deeply, growling out "Stop making excuses!"

Guy sighed exasperatedly, debating on what he should do. If he stopped Luke, he'd hurt him, if he let him continue, he'd hurt him. Physically and emotionally. Not to mention that either way, their friendship would change dramatically. Guy sighed once more, looking over Luke's body as if the answer would appear there. "Luke, you know things will change," Guy tried to explain, hoping Luke would understand.

"Then promise me they won't," Luke whispered, holding out his pinky once more. "I want this."

Guy's body shook at the words, willing himself to deny Luke and leave the room…and failing horribly. He latched pinkies with the boy again, promising that no change would come of their night together. Half hoping it would stop there and he'd be allowed to leave, Guy began to push Luke away.

"No," Luke argued, pushing back and grinding his hips down again, groaning in unison with Guy. Guy dropped his hands as Luke continued to rub their erections together through their clothing, his defense falling quickly. "Just…just for tonight," Luke whispered, kissing Guy's cheek softly, "Just this once."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's breath hitched as Guy kissed up his now naked body, grinding their bare erections together as he settled himself in between the red head's legs. "Guy," Luke moaned out, grinding his hips in return, desperate for that sweet friction.

"Luke," Guy moaned back, kissing his cheek gently, then moving to his ear where he whispered softly "Are you ready?"

Luke nodded eagerly, desperate for release now after Guy had teased him with his fingers and tongue before. "I want you inside me," Luke confirmed, grinding his hips against Guy's once more.

"Luke…" Guy whispered, placing his cock at his entrance, "this will hurt more than it did when I used my fingers," Guy contradicted, fear in the back of his mind of the aftermath that was going to come.

"I don't care! I…" Luke stammered, blushing deeply, "I want you more than anything right now."

Guy smiled despite himself, not even putting up a fight to ignore the feelings that swelled up in his chest. He began to push his head inside the red head's virgin hole, drawing in a sharp breath when he was greeted with a tight warmness. "Luke.." he groaned out, pushing in further, hoisting Luke's legs up onto his shoulder for better access. He slammed the rest of the way in, groaning loudly at the sensation.

Luke, on the other hand, yelped out in pain, turning his head into the pillow to hide his sounds. They stay like that for a minute, Guy patiently waiting for Luke's command to move. When Luke ground his hips against Guy's cock, he quickly complied and pulled back out, leaving his head the only part in once again, before he slammed back in, both of them moaning out in pleasure now. Guy started a slow, melodic rhythm, thrusting in and out of his lover, who was beginning to groan loudly.

"Quiet…or someone will come see what's..going on," Guy breathed out, barely managing to contain his own moans as he continued to fuck Luke, the soft sound of skin slapping skin meeting his ears and sending chills down his spine as he was forced to think of what he was doing.

"I-I can't help it," Luke groaned once more, tossing his head to the other side and biting his lip, gasping loudly when Guy began to quicken his slow pace. "Guy…" Luke moaned, pressing his hips forcefully against Guy's as he slammed in and out of his tight hole, making him moan loudly. "Oh, fuck," he moaned out again, gripping the sheets tightly as his body rocked back and forth in rhythm with Guy's.

"Luke..quiet," Guy reminded, his breath catching when Luke yelped out in pleasure loudly. He bit his lip to keep from groaning in response, giving Luke a light slap on the ass as a reminder to quiet down.

"Oh, Guy," Luke moaned instead, begging for another spank. Guy groaned in response, of pleasure and agitation. Pulling out completely, followed by another agitated groan but from Luke, he flipped Luke over, pulling his ass up to meet his cock. He looked down at Luke, lust filling his eyes as he admired his ass, his eyes trailing to where Luke looked back up at him uncertainly. He slid back in, continuing his somewhat fast pace, pushing Luke's face into the pillow softly to signal him to moan there.

Luke understood, groaning into the pillow pleasurably as Guy continued to fuck him. Pulling away from the pillow to breathe, he groaned out, "Harder..faster..oh, Guy, yes!" Guy quickly obeyed his master, fucking him harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping skin now unmistakably there as Guy pounded in and out of Luke's tight ass.

"Damn, Luke, you're so fucking tight," Guy groaned out quietly, thrusting in deeper as he searched for his lover's sweet spot. When Luke practically screamed into the pillow, Guy knew he had found it. Thrusting in deeper and harder, he began to pound into Luke's prostate each time, relishing the groans and shouts Luke released into the pillow. "Fuck, Luke," Guy groaned out, slapping his ass once more and gripping his hips with his other hand, digging his nails into the soft, pampered skin. Luke groaned once more, his body rocking again with Guy's, the bed even shaking beneath him.

Guy grunted, feeling his lower stomach coil up as he neared his climax. He groaned out his friend's name once more, slamming in deep inside of him, the both of them drawing in a sharp breath as Guy released inside of him, still fucking Luke erratically.

"Oh, Guy!" Luke groaned, the hot seed inside of him spilling and running along his thigh, causing him to groan out. Guy reached around Luke's feminine hips, pumping his length desperately as he began to tire. Luke quickly came, shouting out and covering Guy's hand in cum, not caring that most of his cum landed on the bed beneath him.

Guy slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. He pulled out, collapsing on Luke and cherishing the moment of peace and silence they now shared. With the little amount of energy he had left, he moved himself to the side of the bed, resting beside Luke.

Luke, always the one to start something, whispered between breaths "I told you that I was into men."

Guy shut his eyes, his mind going haywire as he realized what he'd done. "It still doesn't mean anything," he whispered to himself, unaware that he was speaking aloud.

"What do you mean?" Luke growled fury shining in his eyes.

Guy looked over at his friend, the sadness in his eyes causing the usually loud red head to go quiet. "I meant for me," Guy explained, biting his lip to keep from going any further. He knew now wasn't the time to tell Luke his feelings, especially if he loved someone else.

"Guy," Luke whispered, his voice oddly comforting for the whiny teen, "I…I…" Luke stammered, his heart beating faster as the words were caught in his throat. "I need your help," he finished, reaching out to touch Guy's chest.

"With?" Guy replied, his voice flat.

"The guy I like," Luke blushed lightly, "I don't know how to tell him how I feel."

Guy closed his eyes, anger and jealousy filling him at the thought of Luke running off with anyone that wasn't him. Then, he found his loop hole. "Well, first you need to see if he likes you." He felt bad for rooting for Luke's secret love to not feel the same for Luke, but he couldn't help but dream of Luke being rejected by the mystery man.

"I don't know," Luke snorted, "Does it matter?"

Guy chuckled, "Of course it matters, wouldn't it be awkward if he didn't feel the same?"

Luke was silent for a few moments, before he finally agreed.

"Then find that out first," Guy swallowed, worrying about the thought of Luke getting with the other man, "But don't make it obvious. Make him come to you, you know? Make him search you out."

"Right!" Luke whispered cheerily, a wide smile on his face, "Master Van would be proud of me, huh?" Luke continued on, smiling more at the thought of the one man he thought truly accepted him.

Guy nodded, biting his lip guiltily. "I'd better go," Guy whispered, getting up to leave. When he was done dressing and just about to exit through the window as usual, Luke stopped him.

"Come back tomorrow morning, alright? I have something for you to do," Luke ordered, not giving Guy a chance to say if he could or not.

With a nod, Guy left into the night, guilt still racking through his body.

The next morning, Guy went to Luke's room as promised, an apology ready on his lips. And a confession. After a long night of thinking, he came to the conclusion that he'd rather lose the red head and see him smiling, but he knew he couldn't let him go without a fight. When Luke didn't respond to his knocking, he checked the door, wondering if he could still be sleeping. The door proved to be unlocked, opening and revealing an empty room. Guy stepped in cautiously, wondering if he was going to get jumped again like last night by the feisty red head. "Luke?"

When no one responded, he looked around the room, wondering if there'd be any clues as to what he was supposed to do there. He spotted a white envelope on the teen's nicely made bed, laying on atop a pillow. Guy picked it up, looking on the back of it for any address, finding none, he nervously opened it, hoping it was indeed for him. Confirming his suspicions, he found instructions of what Luke wanted him to do. And it sent chills down his spine. He was supposed to receive several items…all of them from the female staff of the household.

He shivered at the thought, but for Luke, he would do anything. Stuffing the note in his pocket, he left the room, taking his time to find the maids. He wondered through the servant halls carefully, scared to find one of the maids. When he heard a girlish voice call out to him, he couldn't help but jump. He turned around quickly, finding a maid much too close for comfort - she was like, a foot away! Scary.

Guy jumped back, screaming horrendously. When he had calmed down, he muttered "I needed something from Luke."

"Uh, yeah," the maid muttered back, flipping her blonde hair aside and handing Guy a wine bottle.

Guy stood there motionlessly, staring at the object he had to take from the. . .female.

"Guy? Come on, take it," she shook the bottle in her hand, raising her eyebrows as she began to become irritated.

"Just set it down…I'll get it," Guy cursed himself for being so cowardly, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"Whatever," the blonde woman set it down, walking off past Guy and rolling her eyes as he carefully circled around her, making sure to stay away.

"That was close," Guy breathed out, picking up the wine bottle and continuing his search for the other items. As Guy continued to walk about, he wondered about the items on the list. They were all…odd, to put it delicately. It was a rather short list, but all paired together they screamed romance. Guy bit his lip nervously, wondering if they were for the mystery guy that held Luke's heart captive. Lost in his thoughts, he almost walked right past one of his target maids. "Oh, wait, Kari!" Guy spun around, hoping the bubbly maid hadn't walked too far.

"Yeah, Guy?" Kari replied, spinning around with her usual smile. Guy almost didn't mind being around her, she was rather boyish in character, but her overly-happy and polite attitude always reminded Guy that she did indeed have breasts.

"Luke said you had something for me to bring to him?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kari dug around in her pocket, bringing out a small box of chocolate covered strawberries. "I don't get him, he gives this to me so you can come get it, then bring it back to him," Kari whined, walking towards Guy.

Guy quickly backed away, fear in his heart when he eventually hit a wall. "You can leave it on the floor," he quickly yelped when Kari was five feet away now.

"What? No, just take it," Kari argued, almost as stubborn as Luke.

Guy cursed Luke quietly for picking Kari as one of his candidates. Not only was she stubborn, she thought nothing of Guy's phobia. She always argued that she was basically 'one of the boys' but no matter how short she cut her hair and how boyish she acted sometimes, her girlish happiness and outfits always reminded Guy of the truth.

"You're a female," Guy shivered at the word, pressing himself into the wall further.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't remind me," Kari huffed continuing to advance, only a foot away now. Guy's heart beat raced with fear as he held the box out, his body frozen as he stared at her feminine hand. "Would you take the damn box?" Kari snapped, her patience as short as Luke's.

Guy shook his head furiously, too afraid of accidentally touching the woman's hand in the process. "No, no, no, please, just leave it on the floor!"

"Damn it, Guy, you're so gay," Kari snorted, grabbing Guy's hand unexpectedly and shoving the box of chocolates into his hand, producing a scream from the male.

"Get off, get off, get off!" Guy screeched, fear consuming him at her touch. Kari rolled her eyes, walking off back in the direction she was headed. "Gaay~" she sung out over her shoulder, laughing at Guy's shocked silence.

When his nerves had calmed, Guy shook himself vigorously, his hand practically burning where the creature had touched him. "Women…" Guy muttered, thankful for his gloves.

Guy shoved the chocolates in his hand with the note, carrying the bottle of wine still in his other hand. "Now to find.." he stopped in his tracks when he realized who the third maid was. It was the one who seemed to… Guy shuddered, unable to think of the rest, the thought much to terrifying. "I feel like I'm slaying beasts," Guy said under his breath, heading out to the dining room where she usually was found, cleaning the table to look busy.

"Sophia?" Guy called nervously, approaching her slowly, staying on the other side of the table. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. "Guy! You came to visit!?"

Guy felt like his ears were going to bleed at the sound of her shrill voice. "No, I came for-"

"Oh, right, these," Sophia muttered, picking up the item Guy needed from one of the chairs, tossing a bouqet of roses carelessly onto the table. "Forgot about those."

"Thanks," Guy said, actually grateful. At least he didn't have to touch her. He grabbed the flowers turning to leave and wincing when he heard her continue on.

"So, how are you? And why did Luke have you get all this junk? He's so damn weird."

Guy turned around slowly, just as slowly saying "I don't knoow." He should have known he couldn't get away without a conversation.

"Whatever," she continued on, her snobby voice irking the blonde, "Anyways, we should hang out sometime when we're both free of being slaves," she sighed heavily, as if cleaning a table over and over again was the most hardest thing she'd ever done, "I mean, I always ask you to and whenever you have free time, you go and see Luke. I mean, why go see the guy you work for?"

"He's my friend," Guy sighed, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Whatever," she repeated, "I think it's weird. But you need to come see me more," her voice took a drastic change of pitch, and here came the scary part Guy always dreaded when he ran into her.

"Sure," he lied, having no intentions of ever purposely seeing her.

She winked at him playfully, bending down to 'clean' the table, flashing her breasts at Guy. Guy shivered in horror, quickly leaving the dining room to head back to Luke's room, his mission now complete. He knocked on the door with the tip of his boot, his hands full with the wine bottle in one hand, and the flowers in the other.

The door opened quickly, Luke coming into view as it did. "Guy!" Luke said excitedly, his smile being forced away just as quick as it had come. He turned away, hiding his face as he whined, "You took forever."

"Sorry," Guy laughed, setting the flowers on the bed and the wine on a desk across the room. "So, what's all this for?" Guy asked anxiously, hoping Luke would reveal who it was he cared for now.

Luke sat on the bed, his face blushing a deep shade of red as he picked up the roses, handing them out to Guy. "You."

"What?" Guy asked, stunned.

**AN: Sorry for the somewhat cliff hanger! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

"I…I sent you to get all this stuff because I knew how afraid you were of women," Luke explained, his voice shaking slightly. "And you still did everything I asked you to. That's proof, right?"

"Proof of what?" Guy's heart began to beat faster and faster as he realized his feelings would soon be revealed.

"That you love me back."

Guy's heart clenched in pain, his stomach churning. "Look, Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't intend-" Guy stopped mid-sentence, Luke's words echoing in his head. "Wait, back?"

Luke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in the way only he could, he grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't make a big deal out of it." He looked into Guy's eyes, love apparent in his blue crystals. "I…I love you, Guy." He held out the flowers again, and this time Guy took them.

They felt foreign in his hands now, despite the fact that he'd carried them around not too long ago. But now, the flowers held a new meaning that made Guy's heart swell up with joy. "Luke, do you mean it?" Guy sat down next to his friend on the bed, his hands shaking as he set the flowers beside him.

Luke smirked and beckoned for Guy to come closer, pulling him into a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, hands roaming each other's body. Luke pulled away, his eyes filled with lust, passion, and what Guy now recognized as love. "Luke," Guy whispered, brushing his fiery red hair out of the teen's face, admiring his handsome features.

Luke blushed under his lover's gaze, turning his face away, he mumbled "Shut up."

Guy chuckled, kissing along Luke's neck seductively, he began to massage Luke's inner thighs, slowly working his hands up to Luke's member. Luke's breath hitched at the tease, angry when Guy's hand would simply trail back down each time it got close. Then, without warning, Guy gripped Luke's hardening cock through his pants, giving it rough jerks. He smiled in a way Luke thought was absolutely sexy, almost predatory. He groaned in pleasure as Guy began to kiss him roughly, forcing his tongue into Luke's hot cavern, drawing Luke's tongue out into the open air, to kiss freely. They licked at each other's tongue, swirling one around the other in desperate attempts to make the other moan. Guy groaned when Luke pushed forward, forcing both of their tongues into Guy's mouth, Luke not wasting any time to tickle the roof of the blonde's mouth.

Guy pulled away quickly, his erection becoming harder and harder. "We can continue this tonight, I don't want anyone interrupting," Guy whispered, his voice involuntarily husky.

Luke frowned and was annoyed further when Guy took his hand away from Luke's erect cock, ceasing the pleasure he had been giving. "Fine," Luke grumbled, looking the other way.

Guy smiled, gripping the teen's chin lightly and turning his head, he planted a soft kiss on his lips, finally letting the love he felt pour into the kiss. He pulled away, kissing along Luke's jaw line lovingly, he whispered, "I love you," over and over again.

Luke blushed deeply, not used to so much affection. He pushed Guy away playfully, muttering, "You're so touchy." Guy chuckled, seeing through his lover's mask of indifference and coldness, and recognizing the kindness that lay underneath it all. A knock at the door shattered their loving moment, Guy jumping off the bed quickly as Van came into the room.

"Luke, are you ready for your training?" Van asked, Guy and Luke relieved when he appeared unsuspicious.

"Yeah!" Luke said excitedly, snatching up his sword and rushing outside like a child. Guy chuckled at the sight, watching as Luke's hair flowed behind him like a sea of red.

"Will you be joining us?" Van invited.

"Sure," Guy allowed himself a small smile, following Van outside into the open air, his heart swelling up as he saw Luke again, who smiled even wider when blue eyes met green. As Van began demonstrating blocking styles, Guy blushed as Luke towards his attention for him, unusual for the eager red head, and mouthed '_I love you.'_

Guy couldn't stop his smile now, grinning madly, he mouthed back '_I love you_too.'

**AN: Sorry it's such a short final chapter! Hope you liked it anyways though w and reveiews are always appreciated, thank you!**

**There's gonna be another chapter! Cause I realized I didn't use any of the items xD It'll be another short chapter though :o 


End file.
